cap 4
by Kuchiki-Felipe
Summary: Esse é o verdadeiro cap 4


_Capítulo 4: Julgamento_

_Após a saída do Egito e a fuga de Minus foi ordenado que o Meikai tome conta desse caso. Então Leviathan enviou Astaroth, um dos Arquidemônios para acabar com aquilo logo, porque já estava demorando muito mais do que o necessário. Astaroth levou consigo Tekkinomaru, um demônio em fase final de treinamento. Mais chega a informação de que Minus havia sido selado completamente por um humano. Então os dois vão para Roma procurar pistas do suposto humano com poderes altamente desenvolvidos._

_Tekkinomaru: Senhor como um humano conseguiu fazer o selo? Isso é muito complicado até para os Arcanjos._

_Astaroth: tenho algumas hipóteses: a alma dele pode ter acordado completamente ou ele recebeu a ajuda de algum de nós que pode ter renegado sua existência de Anjo ou Demônio._

_Tekkinomaru: Que?_

_Astaroth: você não me ouviu? Ele ficou frustrado pelo seu aluno não o ter escutado._

_Eles caminharam alguns quilômetros até que chegaram ao Coliseu. Ele havia sido reconstruído depois da guerra, e agora serve de arena para batalha de humanos. _

_Tekkinomaru: Eu sinto. Tem um humano ali dentro, mas não é um humano comum, a alma dele é diferente das dos humanos que eu vi no caminho pra cá. Há muita essência emanando dele, é forte demais . Os olhos dele começaram a brilhar num verde esmeralda e ele enxergou cada alma ali presente_

_Astaroth: então é um humano hum..... era o que eu imaginava. Mas ele deve ter a ajuda de alguém. Vamos_

_Eles foram em direção à entrada do coliseu e havia uma pessoa os esperando._

_Aros: Olá. Bem vindos ao meu Coliseu. Sou Aros César X, no que posso ajudá-los? Peguntou um garoto de longos cabelos acinzentados vestindo uma armadura semelhante aquelas usadas pelos Imperadores de Roma._

_Astaroth: você é descendente dos Césares. Não me admira sua alma ser tão forte. O Império Romano foi um dos mais difíceis de acabar, eles eram oponentes dignos._

_Tekkinomaru: Que império é esse?_

_Astaroth: você já leu algum livro na vida? Não tenho tempo pra te explicar. Foi um dos maiores impérios que já existiu, dominou quase toda a Europa. Eles estavam fortes demais então nos mandaram destruí-los._

_Tekkinomaru: isso é muito velho, não me interesso no passado, o presente é o que importa._

_Aros: então você sabe da história do meu Império, ótimo isso poupa explicações. Eu quero reerguer meu o Império e pra isso tive que me livrar aquele idiota, ele planejava usar a Itália de refúgio, então tive que selá-lo._

_Astaroth: isso não será possível. Se você tentar algo, teremos que interferir._

_Aros: eu não pedi a sua permissão. Vou ter que me livrar de vocês também, que pena. Aros começa a mudar de forma. Ele começa a envelhecer e ficar mais maduro_

_Tekkinomaru: por isso que a alma dele era tão forte. Ele está usando a essência dos seus ancestrais para elevar a sua. Senhor deixe-me lutar. Essa vai ser a minha primeira luta decisiva, algo para me lembrar._

_Astaroth: tudo bem. Me chame se precisar de ajuda_

_Tekkinomaru: Sim. "SENKAI". Uma aura elétrica o envolveu e seu cabelo se levantou devido á estática._

_Aros: você usa trovão também? Então a luta vai ser mais equilibrada. "Senkai" "Elettro Lancia"........ Ele joga uma lança feita de eletricidade em direção a Tekkinomaru.._

* * *

_( Tenkai. Em uma sala oval onde havia algumas pessoas sentadas, Daisuke e Raphael estava de frente a uma estátua feita de ouro de uma mulher segurando uma balança, simbolizando a justiça)_

_Raphael: Pronto é aqui Daisuke, onde você vai fazer seu primeiro julgamento. disse ao mostrar a sala._

_Daisuke: Legal, estou muito ansioso Raphael-sama, mas o que é essa mulher segurando uma balança? _

_Raphael: Ela representa a justiça, O lado que estiver certo a balança irá pender, entendeu?_

_Daisuke: Entendi..... Senhor.... é aquela pessoa que eu vou julgar. Pergunta ao olhar para um homem com cabelos roxos e uma roupa humana normal que estava sentado do lado esquerdo da balança._

_Raphael: Sim ele é um humano comum mas teve a alma acordada por ele mesmo, o que é raro de acontecer._

_Ele arranjou vários problemas esses tempos, ele dizimou algumas ilhas da Oceania por diversão. Por isso ele deve ser julgado._

_Daisuke: Dizimou ilhas é ........ bem que ele tem cara de delinquente. Olha só o cabelo dele é roxo! Pensou e deu uma olhada rápida para ele._

_Niji: Isso é verdade, mais não foi por diversão, foi por estética. Aquelas ilhas deixavam o planeta muito feio._

_Raphael: Guarde suas opiniões para você, elas serão totalmente ignoradas. Comecem o julgamento._

_Niji: Ótimo, estou com muita vontade de lutar hoje._

_Daisuke: Lutar?.....como assim eu vou ter que lutar com ele? Isso é um julgamento._

_Raphael: Desculpe eu me esqueci de falar. O julgamento dos anjos consiste em uma batalha entre os dois lados da balança, ou seja, você e Niji. O que estiver certo será o sobrevivente, entendeu?_

_Daisuke: Tá, e mas se eu tiver errado?_

_Raphael: Na teoria você morreria, mas é o que dizem: A justiça sempre vence._

_Daisuke: tá isso me deixa mais tranquilo-Disse ironicamente- vai vamos acabar logo com isso tá bom seu delinquente, você vai morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo, eu sou sempre justo._

_Niji: Vamos ver quem é o justo então._

_Nesse momento as pessoas presentes desaparecem só permanecendo Daisuke e Niji. A sala se transforma, ganhando um aspecto de uma planície com algumas rochas e flores vermelhas e azuis pelo chão. As pedras tinham forma de um Moai ( Estátuas de Ilha de Páscoa)._

_Niji: Ótimo eu tenho vantagem, esses Moai irão me ajudar muito._

_Daisuke: Então seu senkai é terra. Nunca lutei contra alguém desse elemento. Mas nenhum de nós dois temos vantagens, existem coisas para cada um de nós, então não vá se achar só porque usa essas pedras narigudas._

_Niji: Digo o mesmo pra você, cabelo de capim. Os dois deram um sorriso._

_Daisuke e Niji: SENKAI........................................_

* * *

_Voltando à Itália, onde Tekkinomaru está prestes a lutar contra Aros. Aros lança sua lança em direção á Tekkinomaru que desvia apenas dando um passo._

_Tekkinomaru: Onde estava mirando?_

_Aros: Você não percebeu ainda? Você é muito lerdo. A lança havia se desfeito e formado uma teia de eletricidade atrás de Tekkinomaru._

_Tekkinomaru: Lerdo, eu? Espero que seus golpes sejam mais fortes que isso- Tekkinomaru vai em direção a Aros e lhe dá uma sequência de chutes e socos carregados com eletricidade, Aros desviou de alguns com maestria, mas levou golpes no rosto e na barriga._

_Aros: Mui...muito bem.....conseguiu me acertar. Você é não consegue controlar a eletricidade direito, os que me acertaram tiveram uma carga muito baixa, se eu tivesse acertado um soco do mesmo tipo, alguns de seus órgãos ficariam inutilizados. Se você fosse melhor treinado poderia me derrotar-Aros o pegou pela gola de sua roupa e o jogou em direção a teia que ele havia feito, isso fez com que a energia dele fosse sugada e a teia se transformou novamente em uma lança- Agora morra- Aros corre para um ataque frontal para matar Tekkinomaru._

_Tekkinomaru: Desculpe-me Astaroth-sama, não pretendia desapontá-lo._

_Astaroth: Não desapontou, só foi aguentou um pouco menos do que eu imaginava. Descanse. **Makai Ho**_

_Astaroth interrompe o golpe e ainda usa o Makai ho ( canhão do Inferno), que manda Aros para longe._

_Tekkinomaru: Não, eu vou cumprir essa missão- os olhos dele brilharam mais ainda e uma espada surgiu- **Devorador de Almas **_

Astaroth: Aquilo é .......como ele pode usar um ataque desse nível com tão pouca idade.

Uma grande massa de Essência tomou a forma de uma presa e atacou Aros. Isso destruiu uma das almas dele.

Aros: O... o que? Não, minha alma. O que você fez? Ninguém faz isso com um César, ninguém. Ele começou a ficar mais jovem devido a perda da alma de seu ancestral.

???: Senhor Aros, eles o estão esperando, vamos.

Aros: Mais já! Como eles são apressados, tudo bem vamos.

Aros assentiu e foi embora junto com essa pessoa. Astaroth foi em direção a Tekkinomaru que estava no chão.

Astaroth: Vamos levante-se, temos que ir, como você usou aquele golpe?

Tekkinomaru: Não sei. Quando eu estava perdendo energia, meus olhos buscaram a alma mais próxima para recuperar minhas forças.

Astaroth: Vamos ter que te treinar.

Aros havia fugido para uma reunião com pessoas desconhecidas. Astaroth iria treinar Tekkinomaru e Daisuke começaria a perceber que havia feito um rival.


End file.
